


They Worry About You

by OrionMoonrise



Series: Dragon Age Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Art, Missing in Action, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoonrise/pseuds/OrionMoonrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Words to Lines" writing prompt fill for Everkings on Tumblr. Advisors and Cassandra. Prompt words: Lyrium, Ice, Griffon.</p><p>http://everkings.tumblr.com/post/108673474156/so-i-had-a-sweet-preferring-to-be-anon-follower</p>
    </blockquote>





	They Worry About You

**Author's Note:**

> "Words to Lines" writing prompt fill for Everkings on Tumblr. Advisors and Cassandra. Prompt words: Lyrium, Ice, Griffon.
> 
> http://everkings.tumblr.com/post/108673474156/so-i-had-a-sweet-preferring-to-be-anon-follower

The nightmare came upon Cullen suddenly. One moment his mind was peaceful and his body comfortable and warm in front of the fireplace. The next moment he was lurching forward wide-eyed and gasping for air, his hands flying to his throat as he felt the ghosts of demonic fingers still lingering there, smelling of lyrium and the Fade. Cullen forced himself to take slow and deep breaths, the quiet of his breathing only interrupted by the sound of fabric rustling on his left. When he turned his head, Cassandra was regarding him with concern, her eyes glinting in the flickering light of the rapidly cooling fire.  
   
“You had a nightmare.” She said, her voice low and purposefully kind.  
   
“I’m sorry I woke you.” Cullen grimaced. “They get worse when I’ve been…worrying.”  
   
“She has been late in returning before, Commander.” Cassandra reassured Cullen by placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “I imagine they will arrive first thing in the morning.”  
   
Cullen didn’t respond. He sighed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. The Inquisitor and the traveling party were scheduled to return by dinner time the evening before. When the meal came and went without their arrival, the advisors gathered in Josephine’s office to await their return. Josephine was optimistic as always, refusing to worry and instead spent her energy on finishing the final chapter of Varric’s Tale of the Champion. The others were less adept at concealing their concern. Cassandra had spent the evening with a wine glass in her hand and a furrow upon her brow and Leliana practically wore a groove into the stone floor behind the sofa as she paced back and forth with visible anticipation.  
   
“I see Leliana finally ceased her vigil.” Cassandra stated, breaking the silence. “It was kind of her to leave us with these pillows and blankets. However, I think that you and I should probably retire and allow the Ambassador her rest.”  
   
“I agree.” Cullen said, before adjusting the blankets and carefully covering a lightly snoring Josephine.

…  
   
After saying goodnight to Cassandra, Cullen made his way quietly through the main hall of the keep and into the rotunda. He was surprised to find others still awake. The elven apostate was perched up on one of his scaffolds, painting by the light of a solitary candle. 

“Good evening, Commander.” Solas said. “Late night planning battles?”

“Not exactly.” Cullen replied. “What are you painting tonight?”

Before Solas could answer, the sound of a book being snapped shut and tossed aside rang out from above. Dorian’s face appeared over the banister and loomed above them in the dim candlelight. 

“From up here, it looks like a disfigured baby griffon.” Dorian said with irritation in his voice. “Is no one in Skyhold sleeping tonight?”

“Apparently not.” Solas responded with a subtle glare in Dorian’s direction. 

“I was just heading to bed, myself…” Cullen started, before Dorian let out an exasperated sigh. The look on his face indicated that he was looking for an argument. 

“Vishante Kaffas!” He spat suddenly. “I don’t know why you agreed to let her go out there with Bull and his ruffians. And with only the dwarf and the lunatic elf woman to support them! Who knows what kind of trouble they will drag her into? We should be with her. What if they’re stuck somewhere? What if they need healing?”

“If you think that thought hasn’t been constantly running through my mind for the last two weeks, you are sorely mistaken, mage.” Cullen grumbled before leaving the rotunda and closing the door behind him with an unceremonious thud. 

…

Cullen shivered as a gust of chilly mountain air swept across the parapet between the keep and his tower. He increased the pace of his steps, half out of the anger that rushed to his head after speaking with Dorian, and half out of a desire to get out of the cold as quickly as possible. He rubbed his hands over his arms, lamenting the fact that he was wearing only a tunic and trousers instead of his usual cloak and fur mantle. He was used to walking the battlements of Skyhold at night, just not in his underclothing.

Despite his consternation, the crisp air and clear night sky had their usual effect on Cullen, and he found himself feeling more relaxed as he pushed open the door to his tower. He was sure the Inquisitor would arrive early the next day, and he promised himself that he’d try to push anxious thoughts out of his mind and get some rest so he’d be his best for her when she returned to him tomorrow.

He didn’t have that chance. As Cullen climbed the ladder to his loft, he saw a familiar shape disturbing the covers on his bed. When he moved closer, he could see the Inquisitor curled up there fast asleep. Moonlight shone through the cracks in his ceiling, illuminating the pale skin of her bare shoulders and the peaceful expression on her face.

He let out a low moan of relief and happiness as he quietly stripped down to his small clothes and slid under the blankets next to her. He knew he should just lay beside her and leave her rest undisturbed, but he couldn’t help himself. He threw away all sense of propriety as he put his arms around her and tangled her legs up in his, pulling her close to his chest. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled slowly, savoring her familiar scent and the warmth of her skin against his. He should have known that Leliana would never have gone to bed if the Inquisitor hadn’t returned. And here she was. She was home. She was safe. 

Cullen was pulled from his reverie by the feeling of soft fingers running through the curls at the nape of his neck. The Inquisitor was looking up at him now, her eyes heavy with sleep and a lazy smile playing at the corner of her mouth. He reached a hand up to caress her cheek and all of the worry he’d been steeping in that night flowed away like an upturned cup of tea. He kissed her, lightly at first, but then with more depth and passion. His kisses were at once protective and possessive. And even in her exhaustion, she offered her own breathy kisses in return, full of adoration and devotion. 

“Cullen.” She whispered sleepily when their lips finally parted. “Your hands are like ice.”


End file.
